


Amy’s nightmare

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: This is one of my favorite poly ships, I just wish I could remember the ship name it’s like shadamyonic? Or sonamydow? Basically an angsty fluffy story with Amy, Shadow and Sonic.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, shadamyonic, sonamydow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Amy’s nightmare

It happened so suddenly, I felt myself jump awake. As I sat up to check why I could hear sniffling, Sonic stirred awake. My eyes landed on our rose, as she was shakingly trying to get out of our bed. “Hey! Rose! What’s wrong?” I scooped her into my arms, as I took into account the bags under her eyes. Holding her tight as I sat on the floor with her.

Sonic jumped out of bed joining us on the floor. “ Ames! What’s wrong??”. She had tears in her eyes, “ it’s nothing really! Please just go back to bed.” Sonic and I shared a concerned look. As my hand started rubbing through her quills, her shaking started to slow down.

“ Rose please talk to us..” She pushed her face into my chest fur, as muffled sobs began to form. My arms immediately wrapped around her tight as I felt Sonic wrap both of us into a hug. We sat in silence as Rose started calming down. Sonic wiped the tears in her eyes as she looked at us. Her lip quivered as she covered her face, she said under her breath.

“How embarrassing”. I placed her hands onto my chest. “ hey if something’s upsetting you this much, it is truly embarrassing that we haven’t fixed it yet.” I felt sonic wrap his arm around my shoulders. “Yeah! I’m supposed to be the fastest thing alive! Besides, fixing things is kinda my thing.” 

He smirked at Rose, as I playfully rolled my eyes. She sniffed as she giggled at us. “It really isn’t anything, it’s just a nightmare, I’ve been having the past few nights.” Sonic’s mouth hanged open, “ excuse me?! past few nights?! Why are we just finding out about this??”. Amy hugged me, hiding her face into my chest fur.

“ I didn’t want to bother you guys over some bad dream”, She whispered. Sonic placed his other hand on her head. “Ames you’re never a bother to us, we love you”, he placed a kiss on the side of her head. I rubbed her back, “ please Rose, tell us what’s been troubling you?”. I could feel her sigh, as she hugged me tight.

“ my nightmares have been about you guys.” I felt my eyes widen as my ears stood up straight, Sonic’s reaction mirrored my own. “Rose what do you mean??” I Leaned back trying to look at her face, but she kept hiding it. “ I’ve been dreaming....that one of you never makes it back home....every time it’s different.... either sonic doesn’t make it back from saving the world..... or shadow doesn’t make it back from a mission”. Her shaking starts back up as fresh tears fall.

“ it breaks my heart no matter which it is... I’m so scared of losing either of you and I can’t do anything about it.” She starts crying again as I hold her. Sonic rests his head on my shoulder, as he wraps his arms around me. She whimpered as she spoke, “In this dream though... neither of you made it back home.” Her mournful cries cause my ears to fall to the sides as Sonic’s did the same. We sat in silence again as our Rose’s cries continued, there was nothing we could really say to calm her mind. 

Her fears were a very real possibility. Sonic was also at a loss for words of comfort, as he absentmindedly rubbed his head into my shoulder. I felt myself sigh as I rubbed gentle circles into Rose’s back, once again having a calming effect on her. As the ultimate life form it felt strange that she was so worried about me, being worried about sonic made much more sense. But me? if anything I had the likelihood to out live both my loving partners and how ever many generations after our future offsprings. 

But saying that out loud wouldn’t help the situation at all. “Ames, you’re fears are completely valid, I’ve actually had a nightmare or two about this same situation except with you and shadow.” My eyes looked at sonic with concern. “You two? Why haven’t you told us?”. I felt Rose lift her head as she sniffed. “ it’s not something I want to be sharing but there really is no way for us to promise to make it back home, things happen. Besides I just tell myself after those dreams to love you both as much as I can, incase I don’t make it back”.

He rubbed his head as a light blush showed up on his face. “This really is embarrassing to talk about” I shook my head, “ it’s not embarrassing when it concerns your loved ones”. Sonic’s blush darkened as he looked away. I heard Rose softly repeating what sonic said, “ love you both as much as I can”. I looked at her confused, and saw Rose’s beautiful emerald eyes looking at us, she suddenly kissed me, as my eyes widen and a blush formed. She pulled sonic in for a kiss as well, his surprise just as apparent as my own. 

She hugged us both. “ I love both of you so much”. I held Rose as Sonic’s hand met my own on her back. Our fingers intertwined as we both said, “ I love you both as well”. Our hug lasted awhile, I felt Rose’s head start to loll a bit.

I could also hear sonic waking himself with his sudden snores. Deciding it was time for bed , I untwined my fingers from Sonic’s as I picked Rose up. I placed her in the middle of the bed, finding her well asleep again. I picked up Sonic as he was well on his way to falling back to sleep. I placed him to Rose’s right as I saw his arm wrap around her. I covered us with a blanket as I laid by Rose’s left. I held onto Rose as well, as I stared at the faces in front of me. I felt my eyes closing as a soft smile stayed on my face. I’ve never felt so lucky before, I thought as sleep took me away.


End file.
